gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Heavy Metal
El heavy metal (literalmente en español metal pesado) es un género musical que combina elementos musicales del rock and roll, del blues y de la música clásica. Se caracteriza por ritmos potentes logrados mediante la utilización de guitarras distorsionadas, baterías con doble pedal, y bajos pronunciados.1 El término heavy metal, debido a la progresión que ha sufrido este género desde su creación, se usa actualmente para hacer referencia a dos conceptos distintos: heavy metal (o simplemente "Metal") como género musical, donde cabrían los diferentes subegéneros; y heavy metal (o "heavy metal clásico") como subgénero musical, correspondiente a los grupos pioneros y a los que siguen la vertiente clásica. El heavy metal es el género musical que tiene más subgéneros dentro del mismo. Origen del término del "heavy metal El origen del término "heavy metal" no es claro. Una versión defiende que fue acuñado por el escritor William S. Burroughs, quien en su novela de 1961 The Soft Machine, incluye al personaje "Uranian Willy, the Heavy Metal Kid" (Uranian Willy, el chico "Heavy Metal").2 En su siguiente novela, del año 1964, titulada Nova Express, desarrolla aún más este concepto de "heavy metal", convirtiéndolo en una metáfora de las drogas adictivas.3 Otro de los aspectos destacables de estas novelas es el uso frecuente del sonido como agente liberador de la vida programada y la alienación causada por un mundo cada vez más mecánico. Otra teoría, posiblemente apócrifa, señala como origen del término a un crítico de rock quien en 1967 dijo que la música de Jimi Hendrix era "like heavy metal falling from the sky" (en español: "como metal pesado cayendo desde el cielo").4 Humanoides Asociados, una agrupación de creativos del mundo del comic francés, crearon una serie de cómics de ciencia ficción, en la revista creada para este propósito, Métal Hurlant (Heavy Metal) en su posterior versión estadounidense de la francesa Métal Hurlant. La palabra "heavy" (traducido como serio o profundo del argot norteamericano5 ) había entrado en la contracultura algún tiempo antes, y las referencias a la música "heavy", normalmente variaciones más lentas y amplificadas del pop normal, eran comunes. En 1968 aparece por primera vez el término "heavy metal" en una canción, en la frase "heavy metal thunder" de la canción de Born to be Wild del grupo Steppenwolf.6 7 Ese mismo año Iron Butterfly publica su álbum debut titulado Heavy. Durante mucho tiempo, la creación del término fue atribuida al crítico Lester Bangs de la revista Creem, que lo utilizó para describir una representación del grupo MC5 de Detroit en 1968requerida. Se considera que Lester Bangs popularizó el término a principios de los 70 para describir a grupos como Led Zeppelin y Black Sabbath.8 Sin embargo, el primer uso documentado del término es de mayo de 1971, en una crítica del disco Kingdom Come de Sir Lord Baltimore de la revista Creem a cargo del redactor Mike Saunders.9 Otra teoría afirma que en 1969 el crítico y periodista David Fricke de la revista especializada CIRCUS agrupó a diferentes bandas tales como Black Sabbath, Deep Purple e incluso Cream dentro del naciente movimiento al que bautizó heavy metal debido a la similitud con el característico sonido, densidad y pesadez que entrañaban los temas de Humble Pie (agrupación liderada por Steve Marriot y Peter Frampton) y la etérea y dura atmósfera experimentada en sus conciertos.requerida Durante 1969, John Peel de la BBC presentó oficialmente a Humble Pie como la primera banda heavy metal, no haciendo referencia a su música y sonido sino a la cantidad de volumen utilizado en su interpretación de cortes clásicos de blues consagrados durante la década de los cincuenta.requerida Como dato adicional, el disco de Humble Pie Performance Rockin The Fillmore de 1971 fue el primer álbum editado en el que en la contraportada aparecía una pequeña etiqueta señalándolo como heavy metal, esto en los primeros tirajes del LP que debido a la duración del mismo fue originalmente lanzado como álbum doble.requerida Sandy Pearlman, productor, representante y compositor de la banda Blue Öyster Cult, asegura que él fue el primero en aplicar el término "heavy metal" a la música rock durante la década de los 70. En 1971 realizó una crítica para la revista americana Crawdaddy!,10 del álbum The Notorious Byrd Brothers de The Byrds donde calificaba como "heavy metal" a la canción Artificial Energy.11 Los términos "heavy metal" y "hard rock" han sido utilizado muchas veces como sinónimos, especialmente al hablar de grupos de los años 70.12 Sobre cómo el término "heavy metal" se popularizó es un asunto que permanece en la oscuridad. El propio Ozzy Osbourne suele referirse al genero más como rock and roll que como heavy metal, así que probablemente la NWOBHM haya tenido algo que ver y algo después, en 1988, Judas Priest graba un tema titulado Heavy metal. Antecedentes (mediados de los años 60) La música blues norteamericana tuvo una gran influencia en los primeros grupos de rock británicos. Grupos como The Rolling Stones y The Yardbirds grabaron versiones de muchas canciones clásicas de blues, usando guitarras eléctricas donde muchas de las originales usaban acústicas y además a veces subían el tempo (adaptaciones similares del blues y de otros géneros afroamericanos de música formaron la base del primer rock and roll, de manera especial el de Elvis Presley). Como consecuencia de este experimento musical, las bandas británicas basadas en el blues desarrollaron lo que se convirtió en el sello del heavy metal: esencialmente un género de guitarras distorsionadas y sonidos altos, construidos alrededor de poderosos acordes13 The Kinks tuvieron un importante papel en popularizar este nuevo sonido con su éxito You Really Got Me en 1964.14 Otra contribución significativa fue el emergente sonido distorsionado de guitarras que facilitaba la nueva generación de amplificadores con el que experimentaron guitarristas como Dave Davies (The Kinks), Pete Townshend (The Who) y Jeff Beck.15 Influencias anteriores incluyen a Vanilla Fudge, que hacían canciones pop "psicodelizadas" y más lentas, al igual que los primeros hard-rockers británicos como The Who y el temprano Fleetwood Mac, quienes prepararon el camino para el heavy introduciendo estilos de percusión más agresivos en el rock. Los estilos de batería del blues-rock, basados en baterías pequeñas y simples, fueron sustituidos por una técnica más compleja y sonora para poder equipararse con el volumen de las guitarras amplificadas.16 De manera similar, los vocalistas modificaron su técnica e incrementaron su dependencia con la amplificación, a menudo consiguiendo voces más estilizadas y dramáticas. Simultáneamente, los avances en la tecnología de amplificación y de grabación permitieron capturar la dureza de este sonido en una grabación. La combinación del blues-rock con el rock psicodélico, con Iron Butterfly, formó gran parte de la base original del heavy metal.17 Una de las bandas más importantes en fusionar estos géneros fue Cream, quienes ejemplifican el concepto de power trio (bajo, guitarra y batería) que se convertirá en habitual dentro del heavy metal.18 Sus dos primeros LP, Fresh Cream (1966) y Disraeli Gears (1967) son vistos como prototipos esenciales del futuro género. El disco debut de The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Are You Experienced (1967) también tuvo gran influencia. El virtuosismo técnico de Hendrix, que había desarrollado la guitarra de blues rock amplificada, ha sido emulado por muchos guitarristas y la canción más existosa del álbum, Purple Haze, es identificada por algunos como el primer hit del heavy metal.19 Algunos también citan al álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) de The Beatles como una influencia remarcable, ya que en este disco incrementaron la distorsión de las guitarras y usaron arreglos más "duros". El metal de finales de los 70 y años 80 El punk rock nace a mediados de los años 70 tanto como reacción contra las condiciones sociales y al exceso de música rock, incluido el heavy metal, de la época. Las ventas de discos heavy metal caen bruscamente a finales de los 70, a favor del punk, la música disco y el rock más comercial.20 Mientras la mayor parte de las discográficas se fijan en el punk, muchas nuevas bandas de heavy metal británicas publican sus discos de manera independiente, para audiencias pequeñas y fieles.21 Revistas británicas como NME y Sounds empiezan a hablar de este nuevo movimiento. Geoff Barton, redactor de Sounds, bautiza este movimiento como "New Wave of British Heavy Metal" (en español nueva oleada de heavy metal británico) o NWOBHM.22 La NWOBHM incluye a grupos como Iron Maiden, Venom y/o Motörhead que revitalizan el género heavy metal. Siguiendo la estela de Judas Priest, endurecen su sonido, reducen los elementos blues y utilizan tiempos más rápidos.23 En 1980, la NWOBHM entra en las listas comerciales, cuando álbumes de Iron Maiden y Motörhead alcanzan el top 10 británico.requerida En 1981, Motörhead se convierte en el primer grupo de este movimiento en alcanzar el número de las lista británicas con No Sleep 'til Hammersmith.requerida Posteriormente, en 1982 Iron Maiden alcanza dicha posición con el álbum " The Number of the Beast".requerida Otras agrupaciones, como Diamond Head o Venom, aunque consiguen menos éxito, tendrán una significativa influencia en el desarrollo del heavy metal.24 Con el despertar de la New Wave of British Heavy Metal, el heavy metal vio incrementada su popularidad a principio de los años 80. Muchos artistas se vieron beneficiados de la cobertura dada por la MTV, que inició su andadura en 1981 y donde la emisión de vídeo-clips disparaban las ventas de los grupos.25 Los vídeo-clips para el disco Pyromania convierten a Def Leppard en superestrellas en Estados Unidos y Quiet Riot se convierten en la primera banda estadounidense de heavy metal que alcanza el número uno en la lista Billboard con su disco Metal Health (1983). La primera generación de grupos heavies estaban cediendo el primer plano. Deep Purple se separan poco después de la partida de Ritchie Blackmore en 1975 y Led Zeppelin se retiran en 1980 después de la muerte de John Bonham. En los conciertos, Black Sabbath tenia como a telonero al grupo de Los Ángeles Van Halen.26 Eddie Van Halen se consolida como uno de los principales guitarristas virtuosos (su solo en la canción Eruption, del álbum Van Halen se considera un hito27 ). Randy Rhoads y Yngwie J. Malmsteen también se convierten en afamados guitarristas, asociados a un género conocido como metal neoclásico. nspirados por el éxito de Van Halen, una escena glam empieza a crecer en el sur de California, especialmente en Los Ángeles, durante finales de los 70. Basada alrededor de los clubes de Sunset Strip, grupos como Quiet Riot, Ratt, Mötley Crüe y W.A.S.P. fueron influidos por el heavy metal tradicional de principios de los 7028 29 30 31 e incorporaron la puesta en escena (y a veces el maquillaje) del glam rock de grupos como Alice Cooper y KISS.32 Estos grupos de glam metal (junto a otros similares como los neoyorquinos Twisted Sister) se abrieron hueco en la escena heavy en particular y en la música rock en general. En España, destacaron grupos glam metal como Niágara, Sangre Azul o Bella Bestia. Los artistas de glam metal no se vestían con la indumentaria clásica del artista de heavy metal, sino que tenían algunas diferencias: pantalones de cuero ajustados, chaqueta de cuero, indumentaria de color negro y pelo largo, llevaban el pelo largo, rizado hasta la extravagancia y el uso de maquillaje era frecuente, incluyendo labios pintados. Uno de los eventos que hizo crecer la popularidad del heavy metal fue el US Festival de 1983 en California, donde en el "día del heavy metal", con actuaciones de Ozzy Osbourne, Van Halen, Scorpions, Mötley Crüe y Judas Priest entre otros, se consiguieron las mejores audiencias de los tres días que duró el evento.33 Entre 1983 y 1984, el heavy metal representaba entre el 8 y el 20 por ciento de las ventas de todos los discos vendidos en EE.UU.34 Muchas revistas profesionales dedicadas a este genero nacieron en esta época, incluyendo a Kerrang! (en 1981) y Metal Hammer (en 1984). En 1985, la revista Billboard declaró: "El metal ha aumentado su audiencia base. La música metal ya no es dominio exclusivo de chicos adolescentes. La audiencia de metal se ha hecho mayor (edad universitaria), más joven (pre-adolescentes) y más femenina."35 A mediados de los 80, el glam metal dominaba las lista de ventas de los EE.UU, la música en televisión y el circuito de concierto. Nuevos grupos como Poison o Cinderella atraían cada vez más gente, mientras que Mötley Crüe y Ratt mantenían sus éxitos. En 1987, la MTV presenta el programa Headbanger's Ball, dedicado exclusivamente a vídeos de grupos Glam Metal. Sin embargo, entre el público de música heavy comienzan a surgir facciones, con seguidores de un metal más underground y sonido más extremo que despreciaban el heavy más popular calificándolo despectivamente como "light metal" o "hair metal.".36 Para estos seguidores, el glam metal no puede considerarse como "Heavy Metal", debido a que su estructura musical no está basada en ese género. Una de las bandas que unificó publicos diversos fue Guns N' Roses. Con la publicación de Appetite for Destruction (1987), "recargaron y sostuvieron casi sin ayuda el decadente sistema de Sunset Strip por muchos años.".37 En 1988, Jane's Addiction surgieron de la misma escena de clubes hard rock de L.A. con su disco debut Nothing's Shocking. La revista Rolling Stone los describió como "más que ninguna otro grupo existente, Jane's Addiction son los verdaderos herederos de Led Zeppelin."38 Este grupo fue uno de los primeros en ser identificados como "alternative metal", tendencia musical que pasaría a primera plana en la siguiente década. En 1985, el comité Parents Music Resource Center (PMRC) intentó censurar a la música heavy metal, glam metal y a muchas otras corrientes musicales (como el Pop), por que la denominaba obscena y no digna de ser escuchada por menores de edad. La PMRC se confrontó a tres músicos de la época: Dee Snider, Frank Zappa y John Denver. En este confrontamiento, Dee Snider dijo que en sus discos se podían poner etiquetas advirtiendo del tipo de letras que en la música había. Finalmente, 19 discográficas acordaron añadir la etiqueta "Parental Guidance: Explicit Lyrics"" (en castellano, "Aviso a los padres: letras explícitas") en los discos que contuvieran letras con contenido explícito.39 En España también hay una explosión de grupos heavy metal a principio de los 80. En Madrid es donde hay un mayor proliferación de bandas como Obús o Barón Rojo, pero también surgen durante esta década grupos como Los Suaves (Orense), Ángeles del Infierno (Lasarte), Barricada (Pamplona) o Sangtraït (La Junquera). Metal underground (años 80 hasta principios de los 2000) De los años 80 hasta principios de 2000 la evolución musical del heavy metal provocó la creación de numerosos subgéneros que se popularizaron fuera de la corriente comercial40 tomando entidad propia, lo que provocó que se desarrollara un término contemporáneo41 para englobarlos en función de sus características comunes, con la misma función que venía cumpliendo el término heavy metal, y que se diferencia a partir de la contracción derivada de éste (metal). Por lo que heavy metal es el sinónimo histórico de música metal.42 De esta forma, el metal engloba hoy a distintos géneros musicales que presentan características comunes, incluyendo al propio heavy metal. Folk metal El folk metal es un subgénero del metal relativamente pequeño y no muy fácil de diferenciar. Su peculiaridad es la influencia de elementos folk sobre una base normalmente metálica, que puede dar paso a la de black metal clásico (aunque a veces esta base es de black metal sinfónico) y en ocasiones death metal. La temática varía dependiendo la vertiente, ya sea de la tradición tanto vikinga como celta, pero lo usual es que hablen del orgullo de la región de la que proviene la banda, siempre exaltando las tradiciones del país es cuestión, los instrumentos más comunes suelen ser gaitas, whistles, flautas, acordeones, violines o arpas de boca que acompañan a instrumentos básicos del metal, como la guitarra, la batería, el bajo o el teclado. Algunos ejemplos son la bandas Mägo de Oz, Korpiklaani, Folkearth, Moonsorrow, Orphaned Land, Wuthering Heights, Finntroll, Falkenbach, Eluveitie,Turisas o Ensiferum, Elvenking , Lándevir. Thrash metal El thrash metal surgió a principios de los 80 bajo la influencia de la New Wave of British Heavy Metal,44 El movimiento empezó en los Estados unidos, especialmente en el área de la Bahía de San Francisco, en lo que se conoció como la Bay Area thrash metal. El sonido que desarrollaron los grupos thrash era más rápido y agresivo, incrementando la distorsión de sus guitarras y utilizado la técnica de scratching ('raspado' con la púa).44 La canción Stone Cold Crazy de la banda británica Queen (que en sus inicios tenían un estilo más cercano al género hard rock y al heavy metal mismo) es considerada como la primera canción de thrash metal de la historia. Este subgénero fue popularizado por los llamados "Big Four of Thrash" ("Cuatro grandes del thrash metal"): Anthrax, Megadeth, Metallica y Slayer.45 Cuatro grupos alemanes, Kreator, Sodom, Destruction y Tankard jugaron un papel central al llevar este género a Europa. Los grupos líderes del movimiento empezaron a tener cada vez mayor audiencia. Metallica metió el thrash en el top 40 de la lista Billboard en 1986 con Master of Puppets, dos años después, el disco ...And Justice for All alcanza el número seis, mientras que Megadeth y Anthrax entran también en la lista.46 Aunque con menos éxito comercial que el resto de los Big Four, Slayer publicó uno de los discos definitivos del género: Reign in Blood (1986), descrito por Kerrang! como "el álbum más heavy de todos los tiempos".47 Dos décadas más tarde, la revista Metal Hammer lo nombra como el mejor álbum de los últimos veinte años.48 Grupos como Nuclear Assault, Exodus o Overkill también influenciaron en el género. A principios de los 90, el thrash alcanzó el éxito comercial.49 El llamado álbum negro (The Black Album, 1991) de Metallica es número uno de lista Billboard, Countdown to Extinction (1992) de Megadeth alcanza el número dos y Anthrax y Slayer llegan al top 10. Álbumes de otros grupos thrash como Testament y Sepultura se sitúan entre los cien más vendidos. Death metal El movimiento death metal adoptó posiciones más fuertes en cuanto a su fuerza a la hora de ejecutarlo. El death metal utilizaba la velocidad y la agresividad del thrash y el hardcore, fusionados con las letras acerca de violencia.50 Los cantantes death metal, típicamente, utilizan voces tenebrosas, incluso guturales (llamados death metal growls) combinados con voces graves y otras técnicas poco comunes.51 Las guitarras tienen más distorsión50 y la percusión es extremadamente más rápida. Los cambios frecuentes de tempo también son típicos. Una teoría dice que el nombre del género proviene del título de la canción Death Metal del disco Seven Churches de Possessed.requerida Otros consideran que el nombre del género se debe al título la demo de los pioneros Death: Death by metal. Deicide, Morbid Angel junto a Death y Obituary fueron los líderes de la escena death metal que nació en Florida a mediados de los 80. En el Reino Unido, surgieron grupos estrechamente relacionados con el grindcore, liderados por Napalm Death y Extreme Noise Terror.52 En Escandinavia se desarrolla una importante escena death, con grupos como Entombed y Dismember. En la última década ha sufrido innovaciones que han creado a su vez nuevos subgéneros. Así podemos mencionar el death metal tradicicional, el death metal melódico con exponentes como Eternal Tears of Sorrow, In Flames, Dark Lunacy, Children of Bodom, Arch Enemy o Dark Tranquillity, el death metal técnico con exponentes como Hate Eternal o Krisiun, progressive death metal con grupos como Opeth y el brutal death metal en el que destacan Mortician, Cannibal Corpse, Vomit the Soul, Purulent, Asesino, Vital Remains, Hate Eternal, Aborted y Dying Fetus. El death metal más puro también ha influido de manera importante en la aparición del grindcore, por ejemplo grupos como Napalm Death o Terrorizer. Black metal El black metal varía considerablemente en estilo y calidad de producción, aunque la mayoría de grupos enfatizan las voces muy agudas (llamados shriek) en contraste con voces muy graves (casi guturales), las guitarras altamente distorsionadas y una atmósfera "oscura".51 Fenriz, batería de Darkthrone, explica "hay que hacer algo con la producción, las letras, la manera en que se visten y un compromiso para hacer un material desagradable, crudo y sombrío. No hay un sonido genérico".53 La temática satánica es común en el black metal, aunque muchos grupos toman inspiración del antiguo paganismo, promoviendo un retorno a los valores pre-cristianos.54 El origen del término black metal, proviene del título del disco Black Metal del grupo Venom.requerida La primera ola de black metal nace en Europa a principios y mediados de los años 80, liderados por los británicos Venom, los suizos Hellhammer (posteriormente Celtic Frost), y los suecos Bathory. A finales de los 80, grupos noruegos como Mayhem, Burzum, Darkthrone y Emperor encabezaban una segunda oleada de black metal.55 En 1992, la escena black emerge en áreas fuera de Escandinavia, en países como Alemania, Francia y Polonia56 A principios de los 90 algunos grupos escandinavos de la escena black metal son asociados con la violencia.57 Varios miembros de Mayhem, Burzum, Darkthrone y Emperor son acusados de quemar iglesias y de satanismo, en lo que la prensa llamó el Inner circle. En 1993, el asesinato de Euronymous, guitarrista de Mayhem, por Varg Vikernes, miembro del grupo Burzum, tiene una amplia cobertura por parte de los medios informativos.53 En 1996 cuando muchos piensan que el género se está estancando,58 59 muchos grupos clave, incluidos Burzum y Beherit, evolucionan hacia un sonido más ambiental, el llamado Dark ambient, mientras que el symphonic black metal es explorado por la suecos Tiamat y los suizos Samael60 A finales de los 90 e inicio de los 2000, Cradle of Filth y los noruegos Dimmu Borgir consiguen acercar el black metal al circuito comercial.61 62 De la fusión del black metal con música tradicional se derivan subgéneros como el viking metal y el folk metal. El folk metal es una fusión de heavy metal con música escandinava o celta, como gaitas, whistles, flautas, violines o acordeones. Power metal A mediados de los 80, la escena power metal nace en gran parte como reacción a los sonidos death y black metal.63 Aunque en EE.UU. permanece como sonido relativamente underground, el power metal alcanza una gran popularidad en Europa. El power metal se centra en una música más optimista, melodías épicas y temas que "apelan al sentido del valor y la belleza del oyente."64 El prototipo de este sonido, establecido a mediados y finales de los 80, lo marcan los alemanes Helloween y Running Wild, que combinan poderosos riffs, un enfoque melódico y un estilo de agudos "limpios" de grupos como Iron Maiden65 y Judas Priest66 junto a la velocidad y la energía del thrash, "cristalizando los ingredientes sónicos en lo que ahora es conocido como power metal"67 Los neoyorquinos Manowar y Virgin Steele fueron grupos pioneros en este género en los EE.UUrequerida. El disco Rising Force (1984) de Yngwie J. Malmsteen fue crucial en la popularización del género de guitarra eléctrica ultra rápido conocido como shred, así como para fusionar el heavy con elementos de la música clásica, hecho que influyó considerablemente en el desarrollo del power metal. Stratovarius, Una de las bandas más influyentes en el género Muchos grupos de power metal como Kamelot, Rhapsody of Fire, Nightwish o Sonata Arctica utilizan una base de teclados, usando algunas veces orquestas y cantantes de ópera, creando un subgénero propio que se denomina power metal sinfónico. En los noventa el power metal alcanzó una gran popularidad, especialmente en Europa, con bandas como Gamma Ray, Blind Guardian, Stratovarius, Hammerfall, Edguy. Este género también tiene muchos seguidores en Japón y Sudamérica, donde nacen grupos como Galneryus o los brasileños Angra o los argentinos Rata Blanca respectivamente. Más recientemente, se empieza a hablar de power metal extremo (se dice que los creadores son Dragonforce), sin llegar a ser este un nuevo género dentro del power metal, que busca más velocidad y dureza, y requiere de los intérpretes llegar a la perfección de la técnica. Metal progresivo Muy relacionado con el power metal está el metal progresivo, que adopta las composiciones complejas de grupos como Rush y King Crimson. Se caracteriza por la gran capacidad técnica de los músicos y por las melodías que le imprimen a las canciones. También es usual que, tal como fue costumbre con los discos de rock progresivo, los discos de este género sean conceptuales y de canciones de larga duración divididas en capítulos o partes. Este género se crea en los Estados Unidos a principios y mediados de los años 80, de manos de grupos como Queensrÿche, Fates Warning y Dream Theater.68 En 1990, Queensrÿche obtiene un triple disco de platino gracias a su álbum Empire. La mezcla entre metal progresivo y power metal está representada por la banda de Nueva Jersey Symphony X. Doom metal El doom metal se caracteriza por la incorporación de riffs graves cargados de fuertes distorsiones, además de manejar tiempos musicales muy lentos en comparación con otros géneros de heavy metal. Enfatiza la melodía, los tempos melancólicos y el ambiente oscuro de otras variedades de heavy metal.69 El sonido doom metal, así como en sus letras, tiene sus raíces en los primeros álbumes de Black Sabbath y de otros contemporáneos como Blue Cheer y Black Widow, Witchfinder General y Death Row entre otros,70 71 en lo que se denomina Proto Doom. The Melvins también tienen una influencia significativa en el doom metal y en sus subgéneros.72 El movimiento doom metal surge como tal a mediados de los 80 con grupos como Saint Vitus, The Obsessed y Candlemass. Este genero acaba dando lugar a derivaciones como el Traditional Doom y el Sludge Doom. En 1991, los británicos Cathedral publican Forest of Equilibrium, creando lo que sería una nueva ola de doom metal. Durante ese mismo periodo, la fusión de death/doom de grupos como Paradise Lost, My Dying Bride, y Anathema hacen resurgir el gothic metal en Europa. Mientras tanto, grupos como Theatre of Tragedy y Tristania ejemplifican a las bandas con dos voces, masculina y femenina. Type O Negative introduce este género en EE.UU. En la actualidad el doom metal es un subgénero vivo que explora fusiones con diversos géneros musicales como el jazz (The 3rd and the Mortal), el Noise (Boris) y que ha creado nuevas variantes como el funeral doom, el black/doom o el drone doom. De la misma manera hay grupos, como Reverend Bizarre, que se mantiene en su raíces más puras. En los EE.UU., el sludge metal nace a finales de los 80 como mezcla del proto doom y el hardcore punk. Eyehategod, Down y Crowbar (la llamada generación NOLA) lideran la escena sludge de Luisiana. A principios de los 90, los californianos Kyuss y Sleep, inspirados por los primeros grupos de doom metal, encabezan el movimiento stoner metal,73 mientras que en Seattle, grupos como Earth desarrollan el subgénero drone metal.74 A finales de los 90 aparecen grupos como Goatsnake y Sunn O))) que mezclan doom, drone y dark ambient. El New York Times compara su sonido a "una raga india en medio de un terremoto".69 En 2006, Mastodon, con un estilo difícil de clasificar que mezcla progresivo y sludge, entra en top 40 de la lista Billboard con el álbum Blood Mountain. Gothic metal El gothic metal mezcla la música clásica, los teclados y violines, con las voces femeninas, especialmente de sopranos, presentando efectos ambientales y sinfónicos. Surge a finales de los 80 en Inglaterra con la ayuda de Bauhaus quienes tenian raices punk y sin intención dieron vida al género gótico, lanzando su primer album "In the Flat field (1980)" y Umbra et imago quienes experimentan con sonidos basados en la oscuridad así como efectos ambientales. A partir de estos grupos aparece Lacrimosa, con un demo llamado "Clamor" (1989) que mezclaba elementos de la música clásica con géneros de música gótica, y Paradise Lost, que introduce voces femeninas a su doom metal. Grupos como The Sins Of Thy Beloved o Trail of Tears juegan con voces limpias (voz femenina) y guturales (voz masculina). Luego aparecerían The Gathering, Theatre of Tragedy y Tristania que poseían un estilo más denso. Bandas como The Gathering, Tiamat, Anathema, entre otras, pronto dejaron de lado el sonido del Metal inclinándose hacia la música electrónica o el rock clásico, perdiendo así su inclusión dentro del género Metal mas no su temática oscura y depresiva. A finales de los 90s e inicios del 2000 algunas agrupaciones combinan los elementos del Doom Metal con atmósferas cada vez más sobrecargadas de teclados, cuerdas, sopranos y coros (Therion, Haggard), así como otras que aplican indistintamente voces guturales y Soprano como Trail of Tears, Penumbra, The Sins Of Thy Beloved, Epica -mezzo-soprano en este caso-, Vampiria, Forever Slave, Theatres des Vampires, After Forever, o puramente femeninas (Elis, Edenbridge). Últimas variantes (90's - 2000) Metal alternativo La era del dominio comercial del metal en EE.UU toca a su fin a principios de los 90 con la aparición de Nirvana, Alice In Chains, Pearl Jam y de otros grupos grunge.75 Los grupos grunge estaban influenciados por el sonido heavy metal, pero rechazaban los excesos de muchos de los grupos populares de metal. El glam metal no cae sólo por el éxito del grunge,76 sino también por la popularidad del sonido más agresivo de Metallica y del post-thrash, denominado groove metal, de Pantera.77 Unos pocos grupos de heavy metal tienen éxito comercial durante la primera mitad de los años noventa -Far Beyond Driven de Pantera alcanza el número uno de la lista Billboard en 1994 y grupos como Aerosmith y Guns N' Roses consiguieron mantenerse viables comercialmente-, pero "a ojos del público general, el metal estaba muerto."78 Algunos grupos intentan adaptarse a la nueva situación musical. Metallica renueva su imagen, sus músicos se cortan el pelo y en 1996 encabezan el festival de música alternativa Lollapalooza, fundado por Perry Farrell, cantante de Jane's Addiction. Aunque este cambio disgustó a sus fans de toda la vida,79 Metallica permaneció como uno de los grupos con más ventas del nuevo siglo.80 Como Jane's Addiction, muchos de los grupos más populares de principios de los 90 que tenían sus raíces en el heavy metal caen bajo la sombra del término "metal alternativo"81 Esta etiqueta se aplica a un amplio conjunto de grupos que fusionan el metal con diferentes géneros, no todos asociados con el rock alternativo. Son calificados de "metal alternativos" Alice in Chains (proveniente de la escena grunge de Seattle) , White Zombie, Eric Burdon, System of a Down, Faith No More (que combina el sonido rock alternativo con punk, funk, metal y hip-hop), Primus (que junta elementos funk, punk, thrash metal y música experimental) y Tool (que mezcla metal y rock progresivo). Insert formula here Metal industrial Las raíces del metal industrial se encuentran en Alemania, donde músicos inquietos y cansados de las mismas estructuras musicales, exploran con sonidos literalmente metálicos grabados en industrias, producidos por máquinas o por golpes de martillos sobre diferentes superficies, sonidos que al ser procesador en sintetizadores, dan origen a los samplers. Einstürzende Neubauten son pioneros en la creación de música industrial, caracterizada por el minimalismo y la repetición de figuras sonoras "no musicales". El metal industrial surge a principios de los años 90. Las canciones utilizadas con esta fórmula se caracterizan por los sonidos electrónicos que se complementan acompañando a los instrumentos principales (batería, bajo, guitarra y voz). A menudo la voz del cantante suele estar modificada incluso con efectos sonoros de fondo. Asimismo se puede encontrar un tecladista para acompañar a la canción, pero también suele estar reformado el piano. Este género del metal no utiliza normalmente los ritmos demasiado complicados de batería y guitarra y acostumbra a utilizar ritmos más lentos, acercándose a un hard rock bastante denso. Entre los grupos fundamentales de este género tenemos a Ministry, White Zombie, Marilyn Manson, Nine Inch Nails, Fear Factory, los canadienses Skinny Puppy y los alemanes Oomph!, Rammstein y KMFDM. Los grupos de metal alternativo no representan una escena cohesionada, pero están unidos por su deseo de experimientar con el género heavy metal y por su rechazo a la estética del glam metal.81 La mezcla de géneros y sonidos del metal alternativo representa "el colorido resultado del metal abriéndose para ver el mundo exterior." Groove metal El groove metal es una mezcla de varios géneros en los que se cuentan el heavy metal clásico y el thrash metal. Álbumes como Slaughter in the Vatican de Exhorder, Arise de Sepultura , y We are the Dead de Artillery incorporaron melodías groovies al thrash metal, pero no fue hasta discos como The Law de Exhorder, Vulgar Display of Power de Pantera, La Sexorcisto: Devil Music, Vol. 1 de White Zombie o Burn My Eyes de Machine Head que el groove metal tomó su verdadera forma musical. A diferencia de las bandas de thrash metal y muchos de los subgéneros del heavy metal, el groove metal no está tan orientado hacia los riffs. Artistas del género tienden a tener un estilo fuertemente influenciado por riffs thrashers posicionados en el medio, acentuados con acordes poderosos de guitarras afinadas en tonos bajos (Drop D o afinación estándar D), acordes de patrones desincopateados, solos de guitarra posicionados en la mitad y puentes disonantes o cortes abruptos, usualmente mid-tempo. A menudo se menciona al groove metal como un puente entre el thrash metal y el nu metal. Nu metal A principios de los años 90 cobra notoriedad en la escena norteamericana una banda de Brooklyn llamada Biohazard, que unía en su estilo melodías hardcore punk con voces cantadas al estilo de la escena rap del momento. A este nuevo estilo se le denominó rapcore, y supone el origen del posterior nu metal. A mediados-finales de los 90 aparece un conjunto de grupos estadounidenses inspirados por el metal alternativo y su mezcla de géneros, eso se da gracias a la conjunción entre Anthrax y otra banda de hip hop denominada Public Enemy.[83 Bajo la etiqueta de "nu metal", grupos como Limp Bizkit, Linkin Park o Slipknot, y otras bandas menos populares pero muy influyentes como Coal Chamber incorporan elementos que van desde el rap al death metal.84 El nu metal consigue un gran éxito comercial entre el público general gracias a la MTV y al Ozzfest de 1996, que hace que los medios hablen de un resurgimiento del heavy metal.85 Este mismo año, el álbum Life Is Peachy de Korn es el primer disco nu metal en alcanzar el top 10. Dos años más tarde alcanzan el número uno con Follow the Leader. En 1999, la revista Billboard anuncia que hay más de 500 radios en EE.UU. especializadas en música heavy, cerca de tres veces más que hace diez años.86 Mientras el nu metal alcanza gran popularidad a principios de los años 2000, los seguidores tradicionales de heavy metal no acaban de aceptar este nuevo género.87 A partir de 2005, el movimiento nu metal empieza a decaer, aunque grupos como P.O.D y Slipknot siguen teniendo éxito,88 En 2009 se ve un aumento en las actividades del género musical, puesto que KoRn grabará un nuevo disco con el productor Ross Robinson y tras la reciente vuelta de Limp Bizkit con Wes borland. También a inicios del 2010 se lanzará el cuarto álbum de estudio de Linkin Park, argumentando que: "Es un álbum conceptual, y será una gran sorpresa para todos nuestros fans" .Dope también lanzó un nuevo material discográfico que vuelve al Nu metal Agresivo. Últimas tendencias (mediados de los 2000) Metalcore El metalcore, un híbrido de heavy metal y hardcore punk, se presenta en la escena comercial durante 2002 y 2003, y más aún, el metalcore melódico. Tiene sus raíces en el crossover thrash de grupos como Suicidal Tendencies, Dirty Rotten Imbeciles y Stormtroopers of Death de mediados de los 80.89 Durante los 90, el metalcore no deja de ser un fenómeno underground, pero durante el 2000 el género toma influencia del death metal melódico y se hace popular, gracias a discos como The End of Heartache de Killswitch Engage y The War Within de Shadows Fall, que debutan respectivamente en los puestos 20 y 21 de la lista Billboard.90 91 El grupo Bullet for My Valentine, de Gales, alcanza resultados similares con The Poison (2005). As I Lay Dying también alcanza respuestas positivas a su disco Shadows are Security En los últimos años, los grupos metalcore han tenido espacios privilegiados en los festivales Ozzfest y Download Festival. Lordi, ganadores del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión de 2006. En Europa, especialmente Alemania y Escandinavia, el heavy metal continúa teniendo una gran popularidad. El grupo thrash The Haunted, la banda de death metal melódico In Flames y la fusión de power metal y gothic metal de Nightwish han tenido mucho éxito en los últimos años. En los países de habla inglesa, el término "retro-metal" ha sido aplicado a principios y mediados de los años 2000 a grupos como los británicos The Darkness92 y los australianos Wolfmother.93 El disco Permission to Land (2003) de The Darkness, descrito como una "una reciente simulación realista del metal de los 80 y el glam de los 70",92 coronó las lista de ventas del Reino Unido, consiguiendo un quintuple disco de platino. En 2006, el grupo Lordi, representando a Finlandia, gana la 51ª edición del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión con la canción Hard Rock Hallelujah. Instrumentación Los instrumentos característicos de este género musical son: batería, a preferiblemente doble bombo, bajo, una guitarra rítmica, una guitarra solista (del inglés, lead guitar) (en los primeros grupos se solía usar tan sólo un guitarrista) y un cantante (el cual a veces toca alguno de los instrumentos anteriores); también se incluye eventualmente un teclado. La forma de tocar la guitarra es muy importante dentro del heavy metal. La amplificación de las guitarras, así como el uso de efectos innovadores o el procesamiento electrónico es usado frecuentemente para engrosar el sonido. El resultado, aunque simple, era en principio muy potente, lo que en definitiva constituía su objetivo. Los solos de guitarra virtuosos, el uso de power chords y, principalmente, los riffs basados en progresiones de escala son una de las partes más importantes en la Música Heavy metal. Se caracteriza por utilizar compás 4/4 y usar técnicas como tresillos, seisillos, Palm mute, bends, hammer ons, pull offs y especialmente técnicas como el tapping o el sweep-picking para conseguir una gran velocidad al tocar. Un ejemplo claro de virtuosismo a la hora de ejecutar es el quinteto Dream Theater o el virtuoso Yngwie Malmsteen. De vez en cuando surge algún grupo que desafía las convenciones en cuanto al esquema de guitarra, bajo y batería; un ejemplo extremo es el cuarteto de cellos finlandés Apocalyptica, que comenzó recreando canciones de Metallica, Sepultura y otros manteniendo gran parte de los elementos armónicos y melódicos del heavy metal más oscuro. Van Canto de Alemania innova haciendo piezas de Heavy metal (power metal) recurriendo a la batería y un complejo uso armónico de voces, sin bajo, guitarras o teclados, en su disco A Storm to Come puede apreciarse el manejo creativo de las voces corales para crear armonías heavy metal e inclusive "solos de guitarra". En el apartado vocal hay mucha variedad, desde las voces limpias, que pueden ir en rangos medios hasta registros muy agudos, pasando por las voces guturales (en inglés, growl). En el campo del black metal y el death metal se usan voces distorsionadas y guturales, lo que dificulta la comprensión de las letras. Esto se debe a la cruda temática (como las de Cannibal Corpse), pero hay muchas bandas en el death y el black metal con muy buenas letras enmascaradas por el estilo de las voces. Kim Bendix Petersen, vocalista líder de las bandas Mercyful Fate y King Diamond, inspirado en los grupos Judas Priest y Alice Cooper, básicamente realiza obras conceptuales donde utiliza un amplio rango vocal, personificando a los protagonistas de sus canciones, y logrando desde voces guturales, hasta tonos muy agudos. El grupo estadounidense Grand Funk Railroad fue uno de los antiguos prototipos de banda heavy metal (junto a The Who y otros) que subieron los niveles de volumen durante sus conciertos. El volumen de su música se consideraba un factor importante, independientemente de su calidad musical.[95 Esta influencia es normalmente despreciada y catalogada por muchos como inútil, pero la realidad es que ha sido muy importante y todavía domina la forma en que la gente ve este género de música.requerida Motörhead y Manowar son ejemplos recientes de grupos que se enorgullecen de ser muy ruidosos. De hecho, Manowar entró en 1984 el récord Guinness como la banda más ruidosa en directo, aunque posteriormente Guinnes retiró esta categoría.96 97 Los instrumentos característicos de este género musical son: batería, a preferiblemente doble bombo, bajo, una guitarra rítmica, una guitarra solista (del inglés, lead guitar) (en los primeros grupos se solía usar tan sólo un guitarrista) y un cantante (el cual a veces toca alguno de los instrumentos anteriores); también se incluye eventualmente un teclado. La forma de tocar la guitarra es muy importante dentro del heavy metal. La amplificación de las guitarras, así como el uso de efectos innovadores o el procesamiento electrónico es usado frecuentemente para engrosar el sonido. El resultado, aunque simple, era en principio muy potente, lo que en definitiva constituía su objetivo. Los solos de guitarra virtuosos, el uso de power chords y, principalmente, los riffs basados en progresiones de escala son una de las partes más importantes en la Música Heavy metal. Se caracteriza por utilizar compás 4/4 y usar técnicas como tresillos, seisillos, Palm mute, bends, hammer ons, pull offs y especialmente técnicas como el tapping o el sweep-picking para conseguir una gran velocidad al tocar. Un ejemplo claro de virtuosismo a la hora de ejecutar es el quinteto Dream Theater o el virtuoso Yngwie Malmsteen. De vez en cuando surge algún grupo que desafía las convenciones en cuanto al esquema de guitarra, bajo y batería; un ejemplo extremo es el cuarteto de cellos finlandés Apocalyptica, que comenzó recreando canciones de Metallica, Sepultura y otros manteniendo gran parte de los elementos armónicos y melódicos del heavy metal más oscuro. Van Canto de Alemania innova haciendo piezas de Heavy metal (power metal) recurriendo a la batería y un complejo uso armónico de voces, sin bajo, guitarras o teclados, en su disco A Storm to Come puede apreciarse el manejo creativo de las voces corales para crear armonías heavy metal e inclusive "solos de guitarra". En el apartado vocal hay mucha variedad, desde las voces limpias, que pueden ir en rangos medios hasta registros muy agudos, pasando por las voces guturales (en inglés, growl). En el campo del black metal y el death metal se usan voces distorsionadas y guturales, lo que dificulta la comprensión de las letras. Esto se debe a la cruda temática (como las de Cannibal Corpse), pero hay muchas bandas en el death y el black metal con muy buenas letras enmascaradas por el estilo de las voces. Kim Bendix Petersen, vocalista líder de las bandas Mercyful Fate y King Diamond, inspirado en los grupos Judas Priest y Alice Cooper, básicamente realiza obras conceptuales donde utiliza un amplio rango vocal, personificando a los protagonistas de sus canciones, y logrando desde voces guturales, hasta tonos muy agudos. El grupo estadounidense Grand Funk Railroad fue uno de los antiguos prototipos de banda heavy metal (junto a The Who y otros) que subieron los niveles de volumen durante sus conciertos. El volumen de su música se consideraba un factor importante, independientemente de su calidad musical.[95 Esta influencia es normalmente despreciada y catalogada por muchos como inútil, pero la realidad es que ha sido muy importante y todavía domina la forma en que la gente ve este género de música.requerida Motörhead y Manowar son ejemplos recientes de grupos que se enorgullecen de ser muy ruidosos. De hecho, Manowar entró en 1984 el récord Guinness como la banda más ruidosa en directo, aunque posteriormente Guinnes retiró esta categoría.96 97 Temas Antes que nada, hay que tomar en cuenta que la temática del Heavy metal es muy variada y comprende básicamente cualquier tipo de tema, aun así, se puede destacar que tiene una tendencia por lo oscuro y sombrío, así como también cabe decir que la religion tiene un papel muy importante ya que siempre se hacen enfasis a los temas espirituales y relacionados con la muerte, Dios (o la falta de él), ya sea apoyando, criticando o simplemente refiriéndose al tema de un modo reflexivo. Mientras los componentes del sonido en el heavy metal fueron influidos por el blues y el rock primitivo, el componente visual que hace a la mística del género se halla más cerca de la fantasía de la cultura pop. Cierta corriente dentro del heavy metal se manifestó como reacción al "paz y amor" de la cultura hippie de los sesenta y se desarrolló como una contracultura que tendía a desechar el final feliz del pop combinado con la visión de las cosas que no siempre funcionan en este mundo. Aunque los fans del estilo defienden que el tema de la oscuridad no es el mensaje de la música, el género ha sido repetidamente acusado por ensalzar los aspectos más negativos de la vida. Así, no son ajenos a esa corriente temas como la guerra, la aniquilación nuclear, los asuntos ambientales o la propaganda religiosa o política. La canción War Pigs de Black Sabbath o Thank God for the Bomb de Ozzy Osbourne son claros ejemplos. Sin embargo, estos comentarios pierden a menudo su eficacia lírica debido al abuso de dicotomías como el contraste entre luz y oscuridad, esperanza y desesperación, el bien y el mal o el nosotros y ellos, que le restan profundidad al planteo cuando el asunto requiere una descomposición en grises. Otra corriente, emanada principalmente de la tradición del blues y del heavy rock y hard rock de los setenta, le da preponderancia a los asuntos de corte sexual, romántico o amoroso. En algún sentido, alguien puede argumentar que esta corriente en los ochenta representó el final lógico o culminación del glam rock o glitter rock británico de los setenta. Sin embargo, a pesar de ciertas coincidencias en materia visual y estética (maquillaje, trajes fantasiosos, extravagancia escénica), las bandas norteamericanas de los ochentas estaban mayormente influidas por la tradición de Alice Cooper, KISS o Aerosmith y muy poco por la ambigüedad sexual que proponía el glitter rock inglés. Por eso, es muy relativo hablar de glam metal en los ochentas a menos que el término se aplique a bandas muy concretas como Poison, Faster Pussycat o Pretty Boy Floyd, que ponían énfasis en el glamour escénico aunque ni siquiera hacían de la ambigüedad de su imagen personal una bandera, como sí era el caso de David Bowie, Gary Glitter y otros adalides del glam de los setentas. En un tercer grupo temático importante, están los asuntos de fantasía épica o gótica, relatos de ficción o de colorido histórico, mitologías exóticas, etc. El heavy metal es fértil en este tipo de materia fantástica, que ya está presente en las letras de Black Sabbath o Led Zeppelin, y con el paso del tiempo el panorama se ha enriquecido y diversificado. Hay grupos como Manowar, cuya lírica suele abordar la filosofía del orgullo propio por el heavy metal, la potencia, la agresividad y el poder, ejemplificando estas ideas con un imaginario de batallas y guerreros inclaudicables. Otros como Rhapsody Of Fire abundan en historias de castillos, espadas y dragones. Ciertas bandas se han identificado tan estrechamente con una temática determinada que incluso han adoptado atuendos alusivos; es el caso de Running Wild con su escenografía pirata, o Enslaved con los vikingos. El horror gótico tiene su correlato en las bandas de black metal que utilizan variaciones del maquillaje espectral que inspiró King Diamond desde sus comienzos con Mercyful Fate y en las leyendas de fantasmas y vampiros que cunden por toda la oscura franja que corre entre Type O Negative y Theatre Of Tragedy y más allá. También existen bandas de lo que se le conoce como NSBM (Nacional Socialista Black Metal) aunque la mayoría se enfoca en lo que es la supremacía Blanca ( sobre todo en Europa), algunos lo toman más bien como antijudaismo y critica para esa religion, negación del holocasuto y dentro de esas bandas, algunas predican la destrucción total de la humanidad. También hay que tomar en cuenta el género, por ejemplo, muchas de las temáticas del black metal, hablan de satanismo, blasfemias, suicidio, muerte, desesperación, etc. como este podemos encontrar muchos ejemplos. En este caso lo importante es analizar cada uno de los subgéneros, a fin de identificar el estilo particular de estos, principalmente singles, pues ellos sirven como estandarte de la banda en cuestión. La influencia de la música clásica La influencia de la música clásica en el heavy metal es notoria. Desde un comienzo, Black Sabbath utilizó escalas de música clásica en su música, y mucho antes que ellos, ya se habían hecho experiencias de fusión entre el rock y el blues con música clásica. Se considera un hito fundamental la grabación de Deep Purple en 1969 con la Orquesta Filarmónica de Londres del Concerto For Group And Orchestra. Más tarde Ritchie Blackmore, guitarrista de Deep Purple continuó ampliando las influencias con Rainbow. Partiendo de estas referencias, en los ochentas fue el sueco Yngwie Malmsteen, con su Rising Force, quien dio nacimiento a un nuevo estilo de tocar la guitarra (Shred Metal) netamente orientado a lo clásico, pero aderezado con altas dosis de velocidad y virtuosismo, al que pronto se sumaron otros guitarristas (Tony MacAlpine, Vinnie Moore, Greg Howe, Jason Becker, Marty Friedman, Paul Gilbert, etc.) que produjeron numerosos álbumes instrumentales. Ulrich Roth, guitarrista de Scorpions, grabó dos discos con su banda Electric Sun hondamente inspirados en la música clásica que influyeron notablemente en Yngwie Malmsteen. Fue pionero en practicar un estilo de fusión clásica-metal en el que primara la parte clásica. También el guitarrista de Accept Wolf Hoffmann introduce tonadas de la música clásica en canciones como Metal heart o Sodom & Gomorra. Durante los años 90, bandas como Haggard y en especial Therion lograron reconocimiento desarrollando una fusión plena de música clásica y elementos del heavy metal, el death melódico y el power metal. A finales de los 90, bandas como Kiss, Scorpions y Metallica grabaron versiones orquestadas de sus temas más conocidos, este último grabó, por ejemplo, una versión de su tema Nothing else Matters con la Orquesta Filarmónica de San Francisco, acompañados de músicos clásicos formales, aunque ya a finales de los 80, X Japan (claramente orientados a la estética del glam rock americano de los 80) hizo lo mismo. Apariencia Si bien cada banda es única, se pueden encontrar aspectos comunes entre las bandas de heavy metal. La indumentaria por excelencia del heavy metal consiste en pantalones de cuero ajustados o jeans elásticos de pitillo (o mallas), chaqueta de cuero, indumentaria de color negro, botas deportivas o militares y pelo largo. Fue probablemente el grupo Judas Priest quien estableció el estereotipo de vestimenta de los grupos "metaleros" al popularizarse entre los fans de dicha banda la costumbre de vestir con ese estilo. Paradójicamente, Rob Halford, vocalista de Judas Priest pretendiendo mostrar abiertamente su tendencia homosexual, recurre en escena a la indumentaria de los Leather Knights, un estilo estético homosexual que proyecta en el uso de ropa de de cuero tachonada, una tendencia sadomasoquista, la respuesta de su atuendo logró un alto impacto contrario, proyectó para los fans y las bandas una imagen más viril y agresiva, que fue rápidamente replicada por muchos y que aún hoy funciona. El color negro es la nota predominante dentro del heavy metal y el uso de bisutería, principalmente de color plata, está también bastante extendido, además de los cinturones de balas dando así una estética aún más agresiva. Ciertos subgéneros tienen una estética común. Dentro del black metal, es notable las pulseras con clavos de hasta 20cm de largo, los alambres de púas en las ropas además de las pinturas corporales blancas y negras de patrones simples con los que suelen pintarse la cara los artistas de este género para los conciertos y sesiones fotográficas oficiales, tomadas del cantante de Mayhem Dead, el cual se pintaba de blanco para parecer un muerto. Otro punto importante dentro de la apariencia de las bandas son los logotipos. Estos suelen ser muy característicos, y en casos particulares, tienen un denominador común, como ocurre con las bandas de black metal, que suelen incluir cruces invertidas o pentáculos (pentagramas) en sus logos, mientras que las letras del nombre de la banda suelen estar escritas con trazos poco firmes o totalmente enrevesados, representando de esta manera su "malignidad", aunque el logo resulta así muchas veces ininteligible. La vestimenta preferida de los fans suele ser pantalón elástico o de cuero, muñequeras con pinchos y una camiseta negra con la portada de un disco de un grupo. Este hecho hace que las portadas de los álbumes sean especialmente importantes. Las portadas de grupos black metal suelen ser más oscuras y en el death metal más oscuras y sangrientas. En el caso de los grupos de power metal, las portadas suelen ser muy coloridas, con guerreros o criaturas fantásticas luchando o bien mostrando escudos de armas o símbolos de apariencia antigua, dando una gran sensación de poder. Aunque bien la mayoría de las personas de la comunidad Black-Metalera y Death-Metalera, en su vestimenta usan imágenes de pentagramas invertidos y/o imágenes de demonios. La ropa asociada al heavy metal tiene sus raíces en los motoristas, y subculturas rockeras. La vestimenta del heavy metal incluye elementos tales como chaquetas de cuero, chaquetas vaqueras; zapatillas de baloncesto altas (más comunes en thrash metal de la vieja escuela), botas de motociclista, botas de obrero o botas militares, jeans azules o negros, chaquetas de tela o chalecos a menudo adornados con insignias, botones y parches, también se utilizan tachas (formas de metal pegados desde en pulseras hasta en las chaquetas, pantalones, etc). Como con los motoristas, hay una fascinación peculiar con imágenes germánicas, tales como la cruz de hierro. Ciertos aspectos de la imagen se pueden acreditar a cualquier banda, pero la banda que ha recibido la mayoría del crédito por revolucionar la apariencia era Judas Priest, sobre todo su cantante, Rob Halford, quien incorporó una apariencia de motorista a su personaje de la etapa desde 1978, para coincidir con la promoción del álbum Hell Bent For Leather, lanzado en el mismo año donde aparecía en una motocicleta. Pronto el resto de la banda siguió con esa apariencia. No mucho después otras bandas comenzaron a tener la apariencia. El cantante original Paul Di'anno de Iron Maiden comenzó a usar las chaquetas de cuero y pulseras con pinchos, Motörhead usó con frecuencia las cananas. La apariencia original del hippie con las camisas de satén y los pantalones de bellbottom había cambiado; la contribución Halford era la manifestación verdadera de la música y se convirtió en tradición para los metaleros alrededor del mundo. Esta apariencia era popular sobre todo entre los seguidores del NWOBHM a comienzos de los años 80 y auspició un renacimiento para el metal en esta era. La cabellera o ausencia de ésta es indicador del estilo estético, una cabellera larga transmite poder y sacudirla, expresa energía (nada nuevo en el rock, ya en los 50, los fanáticos jóvenes seguidores de Buddy Holly por ejemplo sacudían "obscenamente" sus cabezas como reacción a la velocidad de la música y no tener un baile como referente para seguir el ritmo), en ausencia de cabellera, la cabeza rapada y a veces tatuada expresa el mismo poder, inclusive, barbas o patillas prominentes. Actitud Más allá del hecho artístico o musical el heavy metal en muchos aspectos representa para sus seguidores (metaleros) una forma de vida o como poco una actitud. Dicha actitud se refleja además de en la vestimenta en una forma de hablar (jerga) donde impera mucho vocabulario musical y técnico acerca de los instrumentos típicos de una banda de heavy metal, calidad sonora, etc. Dentro de esa jerga podríamos añadir un increíble elenco de gestos, posturas y simbología (lenguaje no verbal) como puede ser el distintivo [[símbolo de la mano cornuta]: dedos índice y meñique estirados, recogiendo los dedos corazón, pulgar y anular. Dicho gesto parece que fue extendido por Ronnie James Dio durante su época con Black Sabbath,99 quien copió el gesto que utilizaba su abuela para ahuyentar los malos espíritus. Gene Simmons, bajista y vocalista de Kiss, también se atribuye el ser el primero en hacer el gesto durante un concierto. Se puede apreciar en la portada del Love Gun de 1977.100 Otra serie de patrones gestuales pueden ser sacudir la cabeza (independientemente de la longitud del cabello) al ritmo de la música. Dicho gesto ha producido el término "HeadBanger" (sacudidor de cabeza) que define típicamente al fan de heavy metal sacudiendo la cabeza en primera línea de un concierto. Alice Cooper define al Headbanger como un místico que se autoinduce un estado de trance excitado. Otro tipo de gestos aparecen de la mano de la músicarequerida. Aunque poco bailable, la música heavy metal conlleva una serie de movimientos que dan lugar a un rudimentario tipo de baile conocido como "slam". Dentro de este tipo de gestos el más común es hacer que se toca un instrumento (típicamente la guitarra) en un gesto que se ha dado en llamar "Air Guitar", a partir de una idea vista como ridícula que aparece en el video Breaking the Law de Judas Priest, donde un guardia de seguridad interpreta el solo de guitarra en una guitarra de cartón burdamente confeccionada. Lejos ha quedado la imagen de seguidor de heavy metal en países como España a principios de los 80 como una persona drogodependiente, marginal, peligrosa y algo chulesca. El seguidor de heavy metal en su actitud más íntima es una persona con un gran sentimiento de compañerismo y de pertenencia a un grupo social que vive por y para la música metal. Gran conocedor de los detalles teóricos y técnicos que definen el sonido característico de sus grupos favoritos tanto a nivel musical-instrumental, como vocal e incluso de puesta en escena, hereda actitudes de décadas pasadas como el ecologismo y la libertad romántica, en algunos casos la afición a las motocicletas y es entusiasta de las reuniones multitudinarias con sus semejantes en conciertos y festivales (que pueden ser al aire libre en contacto con la naturaleza). El heavy metal realmente produce una conmoción íntima al verdadero seguidor de este tipo de música. En un concierto de heavy metal se explota dicho sentimiento hasta la catarsis. Es conocido que muchos grupos de otros géneros de música moderna tienden a endurecer sus "performances" como un fiel reflejo de lo que el heavy consigue en directo. Apoyando el contundente sonido propio del género tenemos una gran variedad de efectos visuales que van desde la luminotecnia pasando por desfiles de motocicletas en el escenario. Muchos elementos propios y ajenos al heavy metal aparecen rodeados de un halo de violencia a ojos del profano. K.K. Downing, guitarrista de Judas Priest, alaba positivamente la energía y dinámica que despide el metal como terapia revitalizante para los jóvenes.requerida. Los conciertos de heavy metal son en su mayoría, según muchos, espectáculos inolvidables donde se demuestra toda la energía y actitud interpretes-espectadores. Categoría:Géneros de Guns N' Roses